I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Guitargirl007
Summary: Picks up where my last story left off. The beginnings of Miley and Lilly's relationship on a new level. Liley.


**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile and I anticipated that would happen. This next story just kinda picks up a couple days after the last one ended. I didn't know for sure if that was where I was gunna end that story, but I just decided in the end to pick up where it left off in a new story. To be honest, I've had a very difficult time finding my inspiration. My muse must not be around right now haha.**

**So with that as a warning, I don't know how far this current story will go. It may end up just being this as a one-shot, but I do hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write even though it took alot more effort. **

**Disclaimers: You know the drill, I don't know own Hannah Montana, Disney, Disney-ABC, It's a Laugh Productions or anything else affiliated with the show and characters. If I did, I'd be very happy and very wealthy; the first of which I am, the latter, not so much. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Chp. 1

Monday morning came much too early for Lilly Truscott, as she woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. Bleh...just go to voicemail, you stupid thing. After a few seconds her phone stopped and she sighed in relief. Thank the Lord, Lilly thought, settling back into her bed.

"You're not going back to sleep." Lilly jumped in bed, her eyes shooting open as she heard the throaty voice of her girlfriend behind her in her ear and felt her warm breathe on her neck. Miley Stewart smiled into her girlfriends neck as she placed a trail of kisses from her neck up her jaw line as she felt Lilly relax from the initial shock.

"Mmmmm...not when you do that, I'm not." Lilly let out a moan of satisfaction as she rolled over to face the gorgeous brunette before her. "You are so beautiful."

"G'mornin' to you too gorgeous," Miley chuckled as she captured Lilly's lips with her own in a soft kiss. "Ever notice we don't really seem to care 'bout morning breathe?"

"It's strange since you're so crazy hygienic about your teeth."

"It's just because I love you," Miley said, before kissing Lilly again, "...and I love kissing you. It's an addition"

"Sex with Lilly will do that to a person," Lilly said with a smirk.

"You are so full yourself," Miley said laughing, as she playfully hit her girlfriend with her teddy bear Beary. "Com'on. Get up now. You have that test in your comm. class."

"Gahh Miley...why did you have to remind me. I was gunna just stay here and do...things." Lilly grinned trying to persuade Miley that they should just spend another day together.

"Uh huh I'm sure you would do 'things' and as tempting as that may be to keep you here, I don't want you to fail your class." Miley said as she tried to get Lilly to sit up and get out of bed. Getting an idea, Miley decided she knew exactly how to get Lilly up.

"Tell ya what, go turn on the shower and I'll meet you there in a sec and..." Miley leaned in and whispered into Lilly's ear. Whatever she said caused Lilly to perk up, jump out of bed and run across the room to the bathroom, turning on the shower in the span of four seconds.

"When I'm good, I'm good," Miley said chuckling to herself while mimicking wiping dust of her shoulder.

After their encounter in the shower, Lilly set off with a spring in her step for her comm. studies class, the first of the week and the exam she knew that was waiting for her. The previous weekend had been life changing for her.

So much has happened in the past 72 hours that she couldn't even believe it was just three days ago she had been walking this same route trying to figure out what she was feeling for her best friend. Now all of those feelings were solidified in her heart and mind. She was in love, with her one and only true love, and she was beyond happy.

The weekend contained a lot of emotion, a lot of feelings, a lot of tears and a lot of love. And making love. A lot, Lilly smirked as she recalled those three ecstasy filled days.

As best friends became lovers, they talked about everything from when they first started to notice subtle changes in their behavior towards one another to when they realized their feelings might be more than just something friendly. Even though both had only fully realized what they felt that Friday afternoon, they both knew to begin with that they were much closer than most best friends.

Their other best friend, Samantha Dubois had said it earlier, sometimes it was freaky how close they were as best friends. It only made even more sense now that they were together. They had joked several times that weekend after making love that they sure moved fast in their relationship. But having been best friends for so long and knowing each other so well, it came naturally to them.

As Lilly walked into her comm. studies class, she was immediately ambushed by Sam and enveloped in a huge hug.

"Well isn't somebody absolutely glowing this morning. And I know it isn't because of this class, cuz the tests are killer," Sam said with a mischievous grin as she let go of Lilly. "Somebody got laid."

"Well hello Samantha, how was your weekend?" Lilly asked with smirk and a love-struck look in her eyes, ignoring Sam's last comment.

"How was my weekend?? Who the hell cares, I wanna know about yours...actually I take that back. I already know what you did. I know you didn't go anywhere. You probably didn't even leave your bedroom."

"That is not true, I take offense to your insinuations that I just laid around my room all weekend," Lilly said before busting up laughing. "We went to Miley's room too.

Sam chuckled at her friends new found sex life. "Ah, so you had to mix it up a lil bit."

"And the living room...and the bathroom. A couple times."

"Ok, ok, ok virgin ears here...well not really but that's not the point. I don't need to know every single place. Even though I probably won't be coming over to your guys apartment for awhile."

"Why not?" Lilly questioned, feigning innocence.

"Because I'll have no where to sit that you two haven't desecrated, I'll interrupt something or I'll walk in on you two being animals," Sam gave Lilly a smirk. "And judging from the...what was it?...Fifth time... I 'interrupted' Saturday morning, y'all would be going at it all the time like rabbits."

"Psshh...we are not animals...Miley just has insatiable appetite for my body." Lilly said with the grin that kept reappearing on her face every time she stopped talking. "And don't act like you wouldn't get a kick outta it."

"I said y'all were hot together, doesn't mean I wanna be a part of it," Sam thought for a moment. "Hell, who am I kidding. Yes I would. Y'all are lucky I'm straight or I'd follow you home and jump the both of you. I'm really happy for you guys though, I don't know any couple who fits each other better than you guys."

"Well thank you Sam." Lilly said. She was about to comment on how they needed to hook her up now when their exchange was cut short by the arrival of their rather loud and rather entertaining professor, signaling the start of their exam and a pause in their conversation. After their class, Lilly and Sam continued their convo at lunch which lasted longer than either expected. Sam, contrary to her previous declaration, wanted to know everything. Well almost everything, so the weekends events took awhile to recount. She got the greatest kick out of the fact that Joe stopping by was probably the reason why Miley and Lilly ended up waking up together the next morning.

Lilly and Sam said goodbye and parted ways with Sam again encouraging Lilly to "go get her girl." As Lilly made her way back to their apartment, Lilly couldn't help but smile and feel giddy. Even though she had come home to Miley before, this was the first time she would as her girlfriend.

When Lilly got to their apartment, her heart was pounding. She half expected Miley to not be there since she had her own class that day, but lunch with Sam had gone longer than she had anticipated so the chances were she was behind the door, waiting for Lilly.

And I know she's home. I can feel it, it's that connection we've had even before we got together, Lilly thought to herself. As she unlocked and opened the door, she was greeted by darkness rather then the pleasant and modest decor of the apartment. Lilly felt to her left to turn the light switch on, but when she reached it and flicked it, nothing happened. The powers out?

"Miles? I think the power's out," Lilly said calling out into the darkness, as she shut the door while her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. In response, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"No it's not," Miley growled into her ear in a voice that sent chills down Lilly's spine and set fire to the desire she had within her. Miley pressed her body against Lilly's back and Lilly could feel that she was only in a bra and panties. Lilly's already quickened pulse was now racing as desire was set ablaze.

"Don't turn around," Miley commanded throatily as she began to guide Lilly towards her bedroom which was emanating a faint glow. As they were walking together, Miley found the weak spot on Lilly's neck with her lips and continued to drive Lilly even more crazy. When they reached the threshold of the door Lilly gasped when she saw that Miley had set the room up with candles and rose petals and lilies leading from the door to and surrounding the bed.

Miley released her hold on Lilly which immediately left Lilly wanting more. Just as Miley had anticipated, Lilly turned around to see why her lover had stopped. What she saw when she turned pushed Lilly completely over the edge in her lust for Miley.

"Whoa." Standing before her, Miley was clad in only a black lace lingerie set accentuating her toned and tan physique, accessorized with four inch black stilettos in a way only Miley would remember to do. Lilly didn't even notice as she sat down on the edge of the bed having gone weak at the knees.

"I've been waiting for you ever since you left earlier," Miley said, increasing the sexual tension in the room. As their eyes connected after Lilly gave Miley the once over, Miley saw a look of pure lust in Lilly's eyes that couldn't much longer be contained. Miley's ability to be completely sweet and caring one minute, and then flip a 180 and be incredibly sexy and seductive the next turned Lilly on like no other. Lilly only had one thing to say.

"I need you Miley. I need you now."

Miley delivered her trademark smirk as he strutted her way over to Lilly, leaning down so they were at eye level, but still not yet touching. "Then what are you waiting for."

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! Ah and the title, is again a song. This time it's by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
